1. Field
The described technology relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, which is configured to be repeatedly charged and discharged, is typically used as an energy source for various electronic devices or a vehicle. When the rechargeable battery is a large-sized battery, such as a battery for a vehicle, the rechargeable battery should have characteristics that are suitable for mass production and should have high energy density.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for providing enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.